And they lived Happily Ever After
by Clavel
Summary: Now COMPLETE Important Note inside!. Third part of the trilogy So last time you checked, Suze and Jesse were expecting, see what's going on by the time their kid gets into high school. Paul comes back and other things.
1. All I can do Is love you

And they lived happily Ever After

So last time you checked, Jesse and Suze were expecting, Abby was about to meet one of Antonio's Rancho-friends, he hadn't show up yet in the story. And everything was just fine. Now fast forward a few  years (around 15) and we'll see what Jesse does when his daughter gets to high school. Oh, and Paul might be showing up again.

**Chapter One: All I can do is love you.**

_Tan pura la vida y tu tan llena de paz, Y solo se me ocurre amarte. Llenas mi vida de luz, llenas el cielo, la tierra y el mar. Y a mi tan solo se me ocurre amarte No existe un corazón que lo resista, Por que si lloras quiero que mis ojos sigan cada lagrima tuya y hasta que la pierda de vista_

_La miro a ella y te miro a ti usa mi alma como una cometa y yo muero de ganas   
de encontrar la forma de enseñarte el alma . Y solo se me ocurre amarte Como va a ser eso  si aun cuando sale la luna y da en mi ventana, ya no te puedo dejar de querer   
Nos hemos reído y llorado los tres. Yo quiero darte mi alegría, mi guitarra y mis poesías. Y solo se me ocurre amarte..._

_            Solo se me ocurre amarte, Alejandro Sanz._

Life in the De Silva household had been quiet and peaceful for quite some time, but not today…

"C'mon, Daisy, lets go!" Isabel Tavares yelled from the bottom of the staircase "Daisy, we are late, do you really wannabe late on our first day of high school"

"She isn't down yet?" Suze came in with her first cup of coffee of the day

"Of course not, aunt Suze, what did you expect?"

This was a common scene at the De Silva's, Isabel Tavares was Daisy's best friend, and her cousin being the product of Abby's second date with Emilio Tavares,  a.k.a. Antonio's Rancho-friend. Today the two friends were starting at  Junipero Sierra Mission Academy.

"A miracle, perhaps" Suze answered smiling "Come, I'll make you breakfast," then a loud bump was heard in the upper floor, closely followed by an even louder "OW!" which meant that Daisy De Silva was finally awake "Daisy is going to take a while"

"We are so going to be late" Isabel lamented as she took a seat in the kitchen "Hi uncle, Jesse" she said cheerfully "Little comatose rat" she acknowledge her little cousin Hector-add-some-roman-number-because-there-have-been-so-many-Hectors-in-this-family  De Silva

"Dad, she called me rat, again"

"Suck it up, Hector, don't be a such baby" Daisy said entering the kitchen, fully dress and ready to go, she sure could dress fast

"I'm not a baby, I'm already nine"

"So old, and mature" Isabel said smugly , one of the girls favorite hobbies is to annoy and vex lil' Hector, or Comatose Rat as he is also known

"Girls, settle down, please" Jesse spoke putting down his paper for a second, for a guy who is nearing his forty's he still looked damn good. In fact, Suze is very proud of the masculine attractive of her husband. Jesse then looked at his daughter, or rather at the short skirt she was wearing "_Margarita, no vas a ningún lado vestida así (Daisy, you're not going anywhere dress like that)"_

_"Pero, Papá (But dad!)" _ Daisy pleaded "mom bought it for me, she said it was ok, and is just above the knee" which was true, but for Jesse still showed too much skin. The fact that his daughter, for him, was every bit as beautiful as Suze, never actually helped (they both had green eyes and pale skin, Daisy's hair was a bit darker but other than Daisy looked quite like Suze at the same age). Since the first time Daisy was invited to a boy-girl party two years ago, Jesse had been more of the overprotective father he already was.

"Jesse, is no big deal" Suze said placing a plate in front of Isabel, who was watching the little drama unravel in front of her, and sat next to her 

"Is not a big deal?, is not a big deal? Susannah, of course it is a big deal, in my day there was such thing as modesty"

"But modesty went Punk" Suze made a pause before adding "Besides, lets don't even start about the things that were in your day"

"Hey, I resent that" 

"Oh, look at the time, the sun, you're so late, didn't you promised Father D. that you would help him with the welcome assembly?" Suze got as soon as her words made Jesse jump from his seat  "And you still have to take Hector to school"

"Yes" Jesse said, forgetting about the skirt all together "_Nombre de Dios, _I'm late, pick your stuff, son, lets go" Suze was managing to get him out the kitchen door, had actually already gave him one good long good-bye kiss, and all before he could say anything else about their daughter wardrobe.

"Argh, Dad is SO outdated"  Daisy complained while helping herself some orange juice

"See, that's why I leave the house before even letting my parents to get a good look at me" Isabel is no angel, that's for sure, she isn't a bad kid, but lets just say that, besides the looks, she also has Abby's free sprit. It's often said that the only difference between mother and daughter is the difference in the eye color. Isabel's are blue.

 "Thank god he didn't offer to drive us, imagine the social stigma of arriving to school on a teacher's car!" Daisy exclaimed outraged 

Together, Daisy and Isabel were quite a pair, both smart, sassy, funny and beautiful, they pretty much got everything. Including an ever ready-to-spoil-his-nieces  still single uncle that loved both girls at heart and would give them just about anything they asked for.

"Who is ready to go to school?" Antonio said cheerfully coming in, he still lived in the ranch but to take his girls to school on their first day in high school, he drove all the way from the ranch, in his candy-red Impala.

"Uncle!" both girls screamed running to him and hugging him "Thank god you're here, we are so late for school!"

"Oh, for my girls anything" he said kissing the top of both dark haired heads. 

"Want a coffee?" Suze asked as the girls went to brush their teeth

"Just plug it into my veins" he said taking the mug, Being forty two, he wasn't really in condition to wake up as early as he had.

**********

**Suze's P. O. V.**

Oh, my life couldn't any be better: my husband is hot as ever, I have a 14 year old daughter and a nine year old son but guys still check me out in the streets  (not that I actually pay attention but is good to know that some heads still turn), I have a great house, a great family, and a job that I love. I'm the owner of one of the more hip and cool boutiques in Carmel by-the-sea. Of course, I'm still a mediator and some dead people still bug me from time to time but everything else is just fine.

What could go wrong?

********

Later that day…

"Argh!!!! Dad you're ruining my life!!!!!" Daisy De Silva, the all around drama queen, yelled as soon as she entered her house, it was three.-thirty in the afternoon.

"Daisy, come her, lets talk about it" Jesse was right behind her and trying to make her speak to him

"Oh, it was the biggest embarrassment, the king of embarrassments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She clearly wasn't listening "I should have gone to the Louis Stevenson, or to the Sacred Heart or to China for crying out loud!!!" And with that she stormed up the stairs and into her room "I can't set foot in the school again"

"What happened?" Suze asked entering the house with Hector, after picking him up from school, and an extra-large pizza. Jesse looked at her, murmuring things in Spanish, like: _"Es tu hija (That's your daughter)" "Claramente saco eso de tu familia (Clearly she got that from your side)" _ and alike, things he always said under his breath when he fought with Daisy, which happened more and more often as she ventured into her teens.

"Which part you want to know, aunt Suze?" Isabel asked politely "The part where all we heard all day was how hot uncle Jesse is?, or the part where Uncle Jesse threats a boy that was helping Daisy to open her locker?"

"Oh, boy, how embarrassing!"

"Now you're taking her side, Susannah?" Jesse asked outraged 

"I'm not taking sides" Suze said "Isabel, dear, help me to set the table"

"What side are you?" Jesse asked suddenly to Hector who had gone to the livinroom and was watching TV

"Well, dad, quite frankly I hate my sister and all girls in general so I'm totally on your side" Hector answered not taking his sight off the screen

"That's my boy" he said proudly ruffling his boy hair.

End of Chapter One

******

Notes:

So this is the sequel of Dream On and Cielo, I wasn't going to write this, but then I thought "What the hell! I love trilogies"  So here you have the first chapter. More on Abby and Emilio later. And on other things. Just a question, would you guys like if Isabel and Daisy were mediators too? Considering that their moms are. I don't know… Well, Paul might come back. I want to do something different this time.

Well, hope this works out.

Much love

Alex.

Ahh, the song. It means "All I can do is love you", Alejandro Sanz wrote it for his daughter Manuela, it basically says that he wants to give her everything, the whole world but that all he can do is love her.


	2. A Blast form the Past

And they lived Happily Ever After… 

Chapter Two: A Blast from the Past 

_I hate you, I love you. I just can't remember to forget you. Who are you, who needs you? You make me feel alive, I die, so high. I'm crawling on the ground. I have found I can fly One of these days it all comes together. One of those days that goes on forever. Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever. What's it all about?_

_It's about life, it's about fun, It's over before it has begun, It's about you, it's about me, It's about everything between and I say, I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue. It's about time that I make up my mind _

_It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing. And pulling and pushing,  won't do me any good. It could, it should. I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied _

_Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me. Fading the words so desperately. Now give me a reason that I can believe in. Time is something you can't rewind. One of these days it all comes together. One of those days that goes on forever. Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever, What's it all about? _

            "It's about Time" Lillix Jesse's P. O. V 

_Nombre de Dios, _I can't believe what's just happened, I just can't. I was going on with my daily routine, you know: Get up, make out with Susannah while trying to get dress, have breakfast, have a row with Daisy, stand sarcastic comments by Isabel, take Hector to school, stand Abby's sarcastic comments at the teachers lounge, put up with the giggling girls on my way to my classroom, and everything was just fine… everyday average, the life that I've learned to love… 

Then, just as I was going to get a coffee before start to grade papers on French Revolution when…

"Well, well, well" this voice said at my back "Isn't here Rico Suave?"

I turned around, already irritated because there was only one person who ever called me that "Slater, what are you doing here?"

"That's how you say hi to an old pal?" Paul Slater said, still the arrogant brat he has always been. I was just about hit him "for old times sake" when Daisy came

"Dad" she said happily "Can you give me some money? I forgot my lunch-money" she was smiling, smiling in that way that makes her look just like Susannah. I just stared at her, she blinked "What? Do I have something in my nose?"

"She looks just like Suze" Slater said, he had been looking at her, I didn't like the tone he used, Daisy's glanced at him, as if she hadn't even notice he was there, and for some reason she put herself behind me, they same way she did when she was a little kid and we took her to the circus, clowns freak her out. And lets face it, there is no bigger clown than Paul Slater.

_"¿Quien es, papi? __(Who is this, daddy?)" _she asked lowering her voice, _"Es amigo de mama? (Is a friend of mom's?)"_

"No lo llamaría amigo, mas como una patada que te cae en el higado y se queda ahí pateando (I wouldn't call it a friend, is more like a foot landing on your liver that it just stays there kicking)" I answered, she kept her head under my arm, peeking out my left side "Tell Mrs. Marsh (the cafeteria lady) that I'll pay her later" I said patting her head, wanting her out of there as soon as possible, she nodded, unbelievable obedient, she just walked away "Y Daisy," she looked back when I called after her "Quedate con Isabel, no se separen (Stay with Isabel, stick together)"****

"So, is Suze kid, huh? What age did you knock her up anyway? I understand than in your day you married young and died at 35, but how could you drag Suze into that?"

"Slater, just Shut it" I said lowering my voice to dangerous levels "Stay away from my wife" I have to admit it, I was using that tone that speaks volumes of male possession, but I didn't care, "And don't even dare to cross paths with my kids"

"So kids it is? No just one, is good to know" he said mockingly "I might want to also found out who this Isabel is" Ok, I lost it, I punched him in the nose, just there. No one threatens my family like that, and liking it or not Isabel and Abby fit that description too, he was plotting to mess with everything that I hold dear. He had scared my little Daisy, I had to do something.

"Jesse!" Father Dom said holding my arm so I couldn't punch Slater again "To my office, NOW!"

**Abby's P. O. V.**

"Alright class" I said just as I dismissed my freshman biology class "Hand over all your singed parent-consent forms for the Aquarium" as usual, Daisy and Isabel were the last ones "Isabel, I'll sing yours, I forgot to do it at home"

"No need mom, Dad did" she said cheerfully, she is always so cheerful. Mmm, I have to make a mental note on searching her room for illegal substances, no one is naturally that Cheerful. Anyway, I thanked the fact that at least my husband is responsible for our kid, he didn't remembered the contraceptives 14 years ago, but now remembers the permission for a school trip, go figure. "Hey mom, can you loan me some dollars for lunch?, I forgot my money at home"

"Tell Mrs. Marsh to charge it to my account" I said, like Hell I'm giving that girl money. "Now, go. And try to eat something healthy just for once"

Ok, I was checking the forms, making sure they were all legitimate, I was placing them al neatly in the folder to take it to Father D's Office when I noticed a post it "New Math teacher" Mr. Smith, the old math teacher was supposed to go with us to the Aquarium "Paul Slater. Notify him about field trip" Paul Slater? Paul Slater? Like in the little pain in my ass Paul Slater? What the hell he was doing in here? I ran out to Father Dom office to verify this, but I didn't had to go that far for confirmation. 

Just outside my classroom I found him, holding his nose with one hand, from that I gather he had already run into Jesse. But that didn't stop him from being his usual arrogant self

"Abby, dear. Long time, no see" he said smirking "We are going on a field trip tomorrow, right? Can't wait" And with that he leaved me there as he walked to the Infirmary. Then I ran again to Father's D office

**At Father D's Office:**

"I can't believe you Jesse" Father Dom scowled yelling "You're nearly forty, you can't go around acting like an immature teenager, punching people just for the fun of it"

"It wasn't people" Jesse yelled back "It was Paul Slater!"

"I know who he is, but right now we can't do anything about it, the county appointed him as teacher after Mr. Smith accident. And till I find a suitable replacement, he is going to stay. You have to learn to control your temper around him, you're just giving him what he wants"

"Father Dom, Daisy is here, so is Isabel. Paul could hurt them, or Abby"

"Abby can take care of herself, and there is no reason why Paul would want to hurt the girls, they are no mediators nor do they have any kind of power. There is no motive"

"Paul doesn't need motives, he just wants to annoy…"

"Dom" Abby said storming in "What the hell? I just saw Paul walking oh-so.happily in the hallway" Abby continued to curse in both English and Spanish, Father Dom let her rant till she said something particularly blasphemous, then he finally told her to cut it.

**Isabel's P. O. V.**

I was going to the cafeteria, to get good places in the line while Daisy went to get money from her dad. Just there, in the middle of the hallway I saw someone rather familiar, too bad almost no one else could see him

"Hi Oliver" I said smiling but quietly. For everything it might be confusing in this world, I know Oliver watches our backs, Daisy's and mine I mean.

"Hello, little one" he said happily, but then he turned serious "Listen, I don't have much time right now, but I just want to tell you to keep your eyes open. Someone is coming…"

"You know I'm not afraid of ghosts"

"This one is rather alive, and he is looking for people close to you and Daisy. This person… just stay alert. And tell Daisy to stay alert too. Tomorrow I'll go with you guys"

"But mom will see you"

"She won't, don't worry" and then he vanished into thin air. He has that habit

**Daisy's P. O. V.**

This is so weird, so, so weird. First that guy appears, I don't think I have ever seen Dad that angry at anyone, it wasn't straight out anger, but more like this rage. That guy he was talking to just now, I don't know…

"Isabel, the weirdest thing just happened" I said the second I saw her, a thin glow-y light had just vanished next to her "Was that Oliver?" 

"Yeah, he was weird, he said we should stay Alert"

"Well, dad just told me to stick with you. He was talking to this dude, I don't think they like each other very much. And Mr. Dude mentioned my mom"

"What do you recon this is all about?"

"I don't know, mate, I don't know. This Mr. Dude I tell you about, well, call it a hunch, but he irks me in the wrong way"

"A clown-y kind of way?"

I had to laugh, but then I turned serious "I'm afraid is worst"

Later that day, well, it was night already… 

"Jesse?" Suze asked softly that night while they watched TV, Jesse's head in her lap, she was running her fingers through his dark hair "You have been quiet today"

"Is nothing, Querida" he said not wanting to disturb her by mentioning certain failed-attempt-of-human-being "Just lots of work. I'm not as young as I used to be"

"You're just perfect, Jesse" she said smiling. Jesse looked at her, lost in thought. Then got up, took his querida by the arms and kissed her, deep and long, the perfect mixture of passion and tenderness 

"I love you" he said, pulling away from her

"What was that all about?" Suze asked playfully, once she could speak properly again.

"For a second" Jesse said still looking at her "I couldn't believe how beautiful you are" his voice was so sincere. Suze kissed him lightly

"You know," she added with a mischievous grin "Daisy and Hector are already sleep, and we could keep it really quiet…" a kiss "…lock the door…" another kiss. Jesse understood what his wife was offering and, without hesitation, he took her in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. 

"My beautiful Susannah" Jesse said as he closed the bedroom door behind him … "Mi Querida" 

End of Chapter Two 

Notes: Hope you like it. Things to be explained in the next chapter. Love to **kewine** and to **reesespeices88****, **thanks for reading.


	3. So Yesterday

**And They Lived Happily Ever After...**

Chapter Three: So Yesterday (Part One) 

(In honor to the fact that the last two songs were in Spanish, this one goes in English)

You can change your life (if you wanna). You can change your clothes (if you wanna). If can change your mind. Well that's the way it goes. But I'm gonna keep your jeans, and your old black hat  ('Cause I wanna). They look good on me. You're never gonna get them back 

At least not today. Not today Not today, 'cause if it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem So yesterday, So yesterday. I'm just a bird that's already flown away. Laugh it off Let it go and when you wake up it will seem. So yesterday, So yesterday. Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok 

You can say you're bored (If you wanna). You could act real tough (If you wanna). You could say you're torn. But I've heard enough. Thank you. You've made my mind up for me when you started to ignore me .You won't see a single tear, It isn't gonna happen here 

If you're over me, I'm already over you. If it's all been done , what is left to do. How can you hang up if the line is dead. If you wanna walk out, I'm a step ahead. If you're moving on, I'm already gone. If the light is off, Then it isn't on

         So Yesterday, Hillary Duff.

**Suze's P. O. V.**

Wow, that was some passionate night, well, all nights with Jesse are rather passionate but, well, you know what I mean. And when I woke up, I was still in super romantic mode. I woke up and he was a the edge of the bed, getting dress, just about to put one some socks…

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up and finally realizing that the room was a total mess

"I'm getting dress" he answered turning his head slightly so I could see him, he had on his 'isn't-it-obvious' smile

"I can, see that, I mean why?"

"Well, Querida, some of us actually have jobs that start at 8 a.m.," by now mi arms were around him and I was kissing his neck "which means that I have to be at the school in less than an hour"

"So, you still have some time" I said kissing his cheek, then his lips and pulling him back to bed

"Susannah, I have to…"

"Emilio was going to pick the kids early, Daisy and Isabel have to be early at school because of the field trip and Emilio is dropping Hector after that. Like I said: you have some time" It took a bit more of kissing but he gave in. He is like putty in my hands! And I'm proud to say that I made my husband be late for work, and when you have been married for as long as I have, that's something. 

At the end he dragged himself out of bed and off to work. But I kind of feel bad, I know Jesse hates being late, he takes his job very serious. So, besides doing something damn different for him in bed tonight, I thought we could all go out for supper. Antonio is bringing Hector by the store around five (he is buying Hector a new bicycle), Daisy is coming around 6 from her fieldtrip, the same hour Jesse lets the kids in detention go home (On Tuesdays he is in charge of detention). So everything will work out.

Meanwhile, at the Aquarium… 

"Ok class," Abby was saying at the front entrance "you all know in what team you are, if you didn't pay attention in the bus, raise your hand and I'll tell you. Remember not to split with your team and don't go too far away, be at mine or Mr. Slater sight at all times. Whoever, if you get lost or whatever, we will meet at the aquarium cafeteria in three hours for lunch, and at this very same spot at 4:00, the bus leaves at 4:30 and if you're not here, consider yourselves with a F in biology for the trimester and in academic probation for the rest of the term" 

"C'mon, Abby, don't be so harsh" Paul said putting his arm around her, a funny cold breeze went by at that exact same moment and Abby move away from Paul 

"Are we clear, class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stone" the freshman class had already learned to not mess with Mrs. Stone. Annoy her and you might spend your freshman year cleaning frog leftovers after lab.

"Then off you go" The class started to move. Abby kept her eyes solid on Isabel and Daisy as they walked away with Cassie, Josh and Aidan their team mates, kept her eyes on them as she spoke to Slater "Don't contradict me again, Paulie" she said dangerously low "And you better stay away from my daughter and Jesse's" 

"There is nothing Rico Suave can do right now" he said with a laugh "And I doubt there is much that you can do about it now, I'm their teacher. They are quite pretty, you know…"

"Stay away from them, I mean it"

"Oh, now you threat me" Paul said, still laughing

"I thought you knew better, Paulie," Abby said looking him in the eye, a savage glint in her eye and her voice cold as if it could conjure devils "I never threat"

From the distance, Isabel looked back at her mother walking away from Paul Slater, Oliver's ethereal form was just a few feet away from them, a sad smile on his lips as he watched Abby walk towards some of her students.

Isabel knows her mother's tale all too well;  once, when she was ten, she had caught Oliver looking at Abby quite adoringly and after a lot of begging, he told her their story. By now she could tell that Oliver wasn't really in love with her mom anymore, he missed the idea of what they have had, but most dead people do, and he truly whished Abby the best. But Isabel knew that, in other circumstances, Oliver would have been her  father. And she could finally put a face in the person responsible for his death: Paul Slater.

"C'mon, Isabel" Aidan called after her "We will miss the sharks!"  She looked back at Oliver, who just nodded. Isabel let Aidan led her away to see the sharks; deciding to not think in the past today.

Later that day… 

Suze walked happily inside of Mission Academy, she had to admit that she missed that place… lots of adventures there, and her senior year, with all the girls drooling over her handsome boyfriend… It had been fun. And Of course, there was Cee Cee and Adam and all that, hell, even Debbie and Dopey.

It was 5:45 when she walked into the history classroom, where detention was held. Surprisingly, it was full with junior and senior girls, all looking at Jesse, drooling. Suze had to smile. She bit her lip to prevent laughter as she say how dreamy the girls looked at the sight of Jesse's smile, but deep in her hearth she felt warm, because that smile was just for her. 

"Hi" he said kissing her lightly, the girls catch their breaths, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could all go out for diner, Hector is at Father D's and I just talked to Abby on the phone, they are about to get here. And, since is family night at the Tavares', I figured that we could have some family time as well, just the four of us"

"That's an excellent idea" Jesse said placing his hand at Suze's waist "Ok, that's it for today" he added to the students there, the usual suspects, the ones that always got in trouble and always where in detention, cheered, surprised that stern and strict Mr. De Silva was (for what was very likely the fist time in ever) letting them leave 10 minutes early.

"You should come more often, Mrs." a kid named Kevin/Dave (he was famous for his double personality while drunk) "Not only something pretty to see, but you melt Mr. DS here"

"Out now" Jesse said, and Kevin/Dave walked out

"You scored big, Mr. DS" another guy said "Your Mrs. is hot" 

Suze was about to say, "Well, thank you!" but Jesse turned all serious and the kid walked out quickly before he could order him to detention the next day.

"See what you have done? Now my students think I'm a softy"

"But you are a softy, Jesse" Suze said sweetly 

"Susannah" Jesse was trying to keep his cool, but it was hard around her. He sighed, shaking his head "Lets go, Daisy should be here by now"

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

At least, Susannah understood…

Let me explain, when  Daisy got out the bus, we waved for her to come over to us, she actually did, saying goodbye to Abby and Isabel who were already going to meet Emilio. Anyway, after that, Daisy spoke for full five minutes about how much fun it had been, and just then Paul Slater walked over us too. I had totally forgot about him.

"Miss Daisy," he said all too kindly "remember to do your math's homework, I'll hate to see her in detention afterwards"

"Ok, Mr. Slater" Daisy said rolling her eyes

"Suze, how are you?"  Paul asked turning to Susannah, he made a face at the sight of my arm around her "Apparently, fine"

"Not just apparently" she answered, I could tell she was ready to kick his butt "Would you mind leave? we are in the middle of something here" He actually did, he looked happier that what I would have liked, I think he is up to something "Daisy, Hector is at Father D's could you go for him?"

The second Daisy was out of ear shot, Susannah turned to me "Explain" I knew what she meant, she had her arms folded over her chest, never a good sign

"Look, querida, I'm sorry, I should have told you about that idiot coming back but I didn't want to upset you"

"When did he came back?"

"Yesterday" I babbled for another two minutes before he expression soften, she smiled a little and put her finger over my lips, quiet me down

"Is ok, I know you were just trying to protect me, but if we are to protect our kids…"

"I know, I'm sorry" she smiled at my words. The quarrel was over. Then she pulled me close and kissed me. As I hugged her afterwards, I saw over her shoulder that Slater was watching at us. I hate that git more with every breath he takes. 

But then Daisy came with Hector, and he started to talk about his new bike, Daisy gave me her back pack to carry for her and Susannah took  my hand in hers, our fingers intertwined. And there is nothing in this world that would have make me bring Slater into that moment. The only problem is that now, as I try to watch the night news, I can't help to think that I'm going to have to keep my eyes open, at all times…

End of Chapter Three

Author Notes; Let me explain the (PART ONE) in the title, there is a part of this chapter that tells more about Abby, but that's part two and the next chapter. Also, a mission for Daisy as a mediator, some romance for Antonio and how low can Slater go to win Suze…

Please R/R, more reviews = faster updates!

Love, 

Alex


	4. Dying Slow

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

**Chapter Four: Dying Slow (Part Two)**

_Quizás no sientas lo q yo sentí.. Quizás no hay lagrimas ni miedo, tal vez no piensas ni un omento en mi, tal vez hay alguien en tus sueños, ¿Donde esta el amor? ¿Donde esta tu corazón?... Te necesito ya nada es igual y es que al pensarte todo me ase mal, si tu no estas dame una razón para no morir lento..._

_Dime que debo hacer para olvidar, que alguien me escuche en el cielo, esta tan roto ya mi corazón ¿Cómo le digo q fue un juego?... ¿Donde esta el ayer? ¿Donde esta el amor? ¿Donde esta tu corazón? No te pareces nada a quien yo ame, y lentamente seme va la fe, si tu no estas dame una razón para no morir lento..._

_Soplaba el viento a nuestro favor y tocábamos el cielo, mira mis ojos y dime si es verdad que nuestro amor llego al final.. ¿Donde esta el ayer? ¿Donde esta el amor? ¿Donde esta tu corazón? Te necesito ya nada es igual y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal si tu no estas dame una razón para no morir lento... _

No te pareces nada a quien yo ame y lentamente se me va la fe, si tu no estas dame una razón para no morir lento...

            Muriendo Lento, Timbiriche

"Abby, are you ok?" Emilio Tavares asked sweetly to his wife after dinner "You have been quiet since you got back"

"I'm ok E., no need to worry" Abby answered absently "It's just that I thought I saw someone at the aquarium, someone I used to know"

"A spirit?" Even when it's weird to him, Abby did told him the whole truth about herself before telling him she was pregnant, before he asked her to marry him. That included the Mediator business, Oliver and lots of other things. When he married her, he knew she had a past and a gift from which she couldn't run away

"Oliver's" she answered slowly, still absently.  Emilio looked at her sighing,  sometimes he still feels second best next to Oliver. He knows how much Abby loved Oliver, and even when he is sure of the love she has for him, he never dares to ask if she loves him the most. 

"I see" he said, Abby looked up "Well, do you know if it was him?"

"I guess so, he was never the kind of person who will come back to haunt me" It was the truth, after his passing, Abby never saw Oliver again, till that day… She tried not to think of him, it took most of her strength for months just to start to feel like she was alive again, and that didn't really happened till Emilio had came around and made her laugh and smile and made her take joy in life again. 

However, sometimes Abby still feels like she betrayed Oliver by falling in love again...

There was an awkward silence that made the air in the room feel thicker… "I'm just confused, I never expected to see him again"

"But you wanted to…" the words came out harsh and left his mouth before he could stop them

"He was my best friend for years, of course I would like to see him again, but not like you think…" she said frustrated  "Gosh, how many times do I have to say that I love **you**… Oliver is SO in the past"

"You always say that, but I always find that a little difficult to believe"

"It was Oliver" Isabel said breaking the silence that settle between her parents "but he didn't came to haunt you, mom. He comes sometimes to talk to me… and Daisy, he keeps an eye open for us. He told me to watch out for Mr. Slater, that's all."

"Isabel, how can you?" Emilio asked, realization already hitting him "You're a Mediator too" Isabel just nodded 

"But how can you see him and I can't"

"Because he doesn't want you to see him, he says that you two are over, that there is no point in you seeing him. You have move on, you don't love him anymore. He reckons that you love my dad, and he doesn't want to cause trouble between you two, but I guess that's just what he did…"

"How does he know?" Emilio asked sarcastically

"He said that mom's eyes have this light in them when she looks at you, and they didn't had that when she looked at him"

**Meanwhile, a few blocks away…**

Daisy was doing her math homework, she so didn't wanted to stay in detention with Mr. Slater. So she was in the middle of problem number 15, just about to end it when this bright light lit her room, she knew what it was, so she lifted her eyes from her note book to look at the person in front of her

"May I help you?" she said, but then recognition hit her "I know you, you are the father of one of my brother's friends"

"Yes, you do look familiar… well I guess this will make it easy for you. Please tell Jenny that is ok, that I'm fine and that she found the one. Would you tell her that?"

"Jenny, Ok, fine, the one, got it" Daisy said scribbling it at the edge of the not book. The ghost just smiled "Anything else I might help?" The ghost shook his head no and then disappeared, finally moving on to the great beyond. 

Daisy wondered what all this meant, and made a mental note on finding out who this Jenny was, maybe she could get Oliver to tell her, or she could get Hector to tell her who of the friends had lost it's father recently… But that would have wait till tomorrow, she was hungry now, so she decided to go to the kitchen and fix herself something to eat, she only hoped that her parents weren't in BPDA (Blatant Public Display of Affection), it was rather gross watch her parents make out.

**Next Day, at school…**

"I tell you Is, my parents are going mental" Daisy was saying as they ate at the Cafeteria, under the ever vigilant glare of Abby and Jesse "Last night after that ghost appeared at my room and I went out I found my mother in the kitchen and she just stared at me, not even blinking as if I was an alien that took over her daughter's body "And this morning, Dad kept looking at me over his paper… it was so odd"

"Well, what can I tell you… our parents are Odd"

"You think they know?" Daisy asked looking at Jesse, her fork in mid air

"Shot!" Isabel exclaimed loudly hitting her forehead "I told them"

"What?!"

"Last night, mom and dad were fighting over Oliver, so I told them about him and why he was here, how he can come and go from the GB (Great Beyond)… Mom didn't said anything afterwards, I thought she would just let it go, but now she knows and I bet she told your parents too"

"Isabel, ¿cómo pudiste decirles? (How could you tell them?)" Daisy yelled

"Lo siento, se me escapo (I'm sorry, it slipped out)" Isabel answered looking miserable "sé que querías que lo mantuviéramos en secreto pero… (I know you wanted to keep it secret but...) quería que se dejaran de pelear sobre algo tan estupido (I just wanted them to stop fighting over something so stupid)"

"Argh!" Daisy exclaimed taking her tray and walking out the cafeteria. Isabel looked around, Jesse and Abby were still looking, the usual knot in her stomach made her leave five seconds after Daisy. 

She ran for the bathroom, going to the last stall and proceed to empty her stomach, a ghostly hand held her hair up "How did you knew I was here?" She asked to Oliver's ghostly form, the toilet flushing sound in the background

"You always get sick when you don't know what to do" Isabel looked at him like saying 'you-are-crazy' but Oliver smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear "I remember when you were six and your parents were going to take you to get the anti-flu shot, you over heard them and the night before you had to go, you were in bed with fever and all, you just didn't want to get near the needles. And the next year when they trick you into the doctor's office, you threw up afterwards"

"Make it sound so funny"

"Sorry I got you into trouble with Daisy"

"Daisy's moods shift rather quickly, she'll forgive me soon"

"Then why you got upset?"

"I'm sensitive"

"ISABEL!!!" Yelled Daisy while entering the bathroom "We are late for math"

"Told you" she said, Daisy had already forgiven her for telling on her. Daisy opened the stall where she was

"Told what?, do you know, Oliver, that this is a girls bathroom? Here, drink, you look like hell" Daisy said all this speaking fast and giving Isabel a coke. "Why you always have to throw up when you're in emotional distress… it makes me feel bad when I'm angry at you"

"Told you" Oliver said, then vanished

"He is so weird" Daisy said after Oliver vanished, "Lets go, this time I actually made my homework"

"Are you going to tell your parents that you know that they know"

"Nah, I'm going to toy them around a little while"

**Later… Senior math class**

"Miss Stuart, could you stay for a second?" Paul asked as the class cleared the room. Lissette Stuart was one of the most popular girls at Mission Academy. Once Paul and Lissette were the only ones in the room 

"Yes, professor?" she asked politely

"It has caught my attention that you seem to have a, lets say, crush on the  History teacher" Lissette blushed deep red "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I just thought that, perhaps, you might be interested in a making a deal with me"

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, you're not to know it, nor am I here to tell you but I knew Mr. De Silva's wife well when we were young… it would be on my best interest if they split, if you know what I mean?"

"I understand but where do I come in?"

"Well, you want old Jesse, don't you? Some people would even say that you are a bit obsessed… all that pictures you have of him in your room, all the love letters…"

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources"

"You're creepy"

"I guess you could say that, but I could help you… or not" Lissette was sure he was about to say 'or hurt you', but she didn't stop to think in that "I know Jesse very well too…"

"Ok, as long as this stays between both of us"

"Of course, dear Lissette, of course"

End Of Chapter Four.

Notes, I know this doesn't have Suze/Jesse fluff, this is more of a transition chapter! The troubles will start to come later, well not much of a trouble since… oh well. You will find out later.

R/R

Bye!


	5. Queen of Hearts

**Chapter Five:  Queen Of Hearts (No parts this time)**

_Midnight, and I'm a-waiting on the twelve-oh-five. Hoping it'll take me just a little farther down the line. Moonlight, you're just a heartache in disguise; Won't you keep my heart from breaking if it's only for a very short time. Playing with the queen of hearts, knowing it ain't really smart. The joker ain't the only fool who'll do anything for you. Laying out another lie, thinking 'bout a life of crime. That's what I'll have to do  to keep me away from you._

_Honey, you know it makes you mad. Why is everybody telling everybody what you have done. Baby, I know it makes you sad. But when they're handing out the heartaches you know you got to have you some. Lovers, I know you've had a few. But hide your heart beneath the covers and tell 'em they're the only one. And others, they know just what I'm going through. And it's a-hard to be a lover when you say you're only in it for fun_

_Playing with the queen of hearts, knowing it ain't really smart. The joker ain't the only fool who'll do anything for you. Playing with the queen of hearts_

_            Queen of Hearts, Juice Newton.****_

"You know, Paul, your biggest mistake is, and has always been, your tendency to underestimate others…"

The voice echoed in the hallway, the same way his own voice had at that misty hallway years before, his first attempt to keep Suze and Jesse apart…

**** 

Weeks Early… 

Jesse sighed, feeling tired. It was only day one but he already felt exhausted. He found a savage pleasure in blaming Paul for everything, though. After all, it was really Paul's fault

"I hate fighting with Susannah," Jesse murmured as he walked into his classroom "I don't care is not for real." So everything was going according to plan. Suze had gone to the school at lunch and they fought, making quite sure both Lissette and Paul saw and heard them. He only hoped this worked, too many things were at stake.

Senior History Class walked in, he distracted himself b talking about American Revolution, or at least he hoped it was American Revolution, or something related to it. He waited to the end of the class, knowing what would come next

"Mr. De Silva?" A female voice asked, when he looked up he saw Lissette Stuart smiling at him, as expected

"Yes, miss Stuart" he answered, trying to keep his cool-professional-detached  demeanor, biting back his annoyance to keep it out of his voice.

"I was, am- wondering if we could discuss the paper we need to get in next week, I want to see if I'm in the right track"

His first impulse was to say 'Sod off' but all he said was "I suppose I could make some time after class… If you don't mind staying a bit late"

"I don't mind at all" she said smiling and tossing her hair "Around four would be ok? I have the be at cheerleading tryouts but I could skip it if…" (She was Co-Capitan of the varsity squad)

"Four is fine, is not like I fancy going home early today" he said half smiling, trailing off mid way "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear this. I'll see you at four"

"Thanks, professor" Liz said giggling and walking out.

Jesse had a free period until his next lesson, so he walked outside school, to a pay phone two blocks away. Oliver materialized there, "You're clear" he said vanishing right after. (Jesse could see ghosts since he had already been dead) Jesse picked up the phone, dialed the number

"Hello," Suze voice greet him on the other side

"I hate when we fight," Jesse said in the most whiny voice he had

"I hate it too," Suze said, forgetting everything else she was doing at the time "But I love hearing your voice"

"I love hearing your voice too, Querida"

"So, how is it going?"

"It's going, I'm going to be late today. I'm helping  Miss Stuart with a 'paper' after, listen to this, cheerleading tryouts"

"Wow, a cheerleader has was flirting with my husband"

"It's not funny, Susannah, I had to flirt with and 18 year old air-head-bimbo. I hate flirting, that's why I married, so I wouldn't have to flirt with anyone ever again"

"I thought you married me because you love me and you can't live without me" she said fake hurt

"Yes, that too. But the flirting thing was also a factor"

"Your making fun of me!" Both laughed but then there was a silence, only their breathing could be heard on the line "I love you, Jesse" she said quietly

"I love you too, Querida"

"I know" Suze said, and everything was ok

"I have to go back. See you later, ok?"

*****              

Later that day… 

"Thanks for doing this, Daisy, you're an angel" Antonio said as he drove Daisy and Hector towards Hector's friend, Patrick, house. He had landed a date with Patrick's mom, but the babysitter had canceled, so he asked Daisy to watch over both kids

"It's ok, uncle" she said sweetly "Anything I can do to help. You must really like this woman"

"Oh, yes, she is great. I tell you, I saw her at the toy store and the world just stopped

"Wow, a world stopper, that's something. So, rat, tell us more about her"

"What do I know? Patrick is my friend, Mrs. Owen is just his mom" Hector said with shrug "I do know that his dad died like two years ago"

"Hum, interesting"

"Daisy, you're the only person that I know that says 'interesting' at finding out that someone died"

"Shut up, rat"

"Stop calling me rat or I'll give you hell the second Uncle Antonio walks out with Mrs. Owen"

"Hector, please don't"

"Ok, uncle" he said unfastening his seat belt as Antonio parked the car

"Mom will be down in a second" Patrick said opening the door for them

"I'll be right down" a voice yelled from the upper floor "Daisy, could you help me up here?"

"Sure, Mrs. Owen"

"I'll stay down here, bonding with the boys" Antonio said feeling awkward, there was a good reason why he never dated

"Could you zip me up?" Jenny Owen asked as soon as she saw Daisy, she did so "I'm sorry about the mess. I haven't dated in a long, long time, I was having a panic attack"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Owen, my uncle is a good guy, and he never dates either, so don't worry, he will make a fool of himself before you do"

"Thanks" she said breathing in and out several times "Is just that this is my first day with a man I actually like since the death of my husband and, I don't know, it's so hard doing all of this again. I know is weird, but I used to feel Jonathan here, you know, even after he died, but suddenly I can't and I don't feel so empty as I thought I would"

"That's because he is ok, with all of this, you know. And I think he wants you to know that" Daisy said

"You sound so sure"

"Mmm, I know certain things" she said mysteriously "Just trust me on this one, you need to go out and have fun"

"Ok, I'll trust you"  

So, Jenny and Antonio left the house 10 minutes later, leaving Daisy to watch over the two boys.

*****

Later… 

"Querida, I'm home" Jesse yelled from the front door.

"In the living-room" Suze yelled back. When he saw her, she was in a pair of old jeans and one of his old t-shirts, her hair in a messy ponytail and a bunch of papers around her "I'm trying to get the books straight, I have a meeting with the accountant tomorrow" she said while she looked at some pay bills "And he always yells at me because I never get this things right. He never yells at Andy" Her accountant was the same as her stepfather's. 

"You look really pretty today" Jesse said after realizing he had been staring at her for a while

"I'm a mess" she said. Jesse begged to disagree, in her eyes, she was always the most beautiful woman all around.

"You're gorgeous" Jesse said truthfully, making Suze looking up, only to find him half an inch away from her face, and he kissed her. This was what made the whole day worthy. For crying out loud, he had just spend two hours of his life flirting with one of his students supposedly helping her with a paper, just so he could go home and kiss his wife. 

****

Blocks Away… a bit later 

Isabel was brushing her hair in front of the mirror, murmuring to herself

"I like it how it is, you shouldn't cut it" Oliver said materializing in the room, in her bed to be more exact 

"You're one sneaky fellow, aren't you?"

"You have said it once or twice" Oliver said smiling "How come you're not at Daisy's?"

"She had to take care if Hector and one of his friends so Uncle Antonio could have a date or something, she wanted to do it alone so I just let her. Besides, Hector doesn't likes me that much anyway"

"I see"

"That's something I've always envy of Daisy, having a brother I mean. That way this house wouldn't get so lonely all the time. Guess that's why I'm always at her place. But in a sense I think we are even, she envies my liberal parents, don't get me wrong, they are great but I wish that they weren't so wrap in each other sometimes… Anyway, it doesn't matter"

"You are doing it again" Oliver said "Acting all cheerful. You don't have to do it all the time, no around me"

"But my ability to act all cheerful might be the reason why I might get picked for squad"

"Oh, yes, Cheerleading… the results are tomorrow, right?" she nodded "Will you tell Daisy you tried then?"

"Probably, but she'll think I'm a crazy air head… But maybe my parents would go to see me"

"I'll go to see you" 

"I know you would" she said "You don't think I'm crazy for trying?"

"No, I think is a good thing that you start to do your own thing, while Daisy does her own stuff too"

"Well, we can't be inseparable forever"

"No one can"

"Always The Optimist" Isabel sighed, looking out the window; in that moment Oliver understood how lonely she really was in that big house with her parents out and no one else around to play with, to argue with, and he felt the urge to comfort her

"Come here" he said patting the spot next to him. Isabel walked over him, falling in the bed, right next to him who always spreads in her bed like god-knows-what, usually this annoys her (specially when they watch TV) but this day he pulled her close, hugging her "Sorry it's cold"

"It's ok" she said placing her head in his ghostly chest "I was thinking in going away this summer, doing something different, maybe going to camp… did you ever went to camp?"

"Nop, my parents have this cabin a few hours from home, they took us there for three weeks at the end of each summer. It was great, all surrounded by woods and with a lake near by, The last weekend before going back home, Dad used to take us to sleep outside by the lake, and we would stay awake all night pointing out the constellations…"

"It sounds nice" Isabel said half sleep "Maybe we could go someday" her brain was shutting down and she didn't knew if she was pushing Oliver too far, usually he didn't talk about his past

"Maybe someday" he said gently, but she was well out by then.

******

In the days that followed, rumors started to run around school, rumors that said that Mr. De Silva and his wife were having a crisis, considering divorce and so on and on. Daisy didn't paid much attention, and people were kind enough to shut up when she was around. She knew this was all part of Father Dom's plan to get rid of Paul for good.

One afternoon, while spying on Paul, Oliver heard him talking with Lissette Stuart, and slowly but surely he found out the whole of Paul's cunning plan to make Jesse and Suze split. He told Daisy and Isabel, and they told Father Dom, which blew Daisy's intention of toying her parents about not knowing she was a mediator too, and father Dom came with a plan on his own. All parts were informed and everyone went on letting Paul believe he things were going his way. The big end would come at the pep rally, late September, when the new members of sport teams and cheerleaders would be announced.

All students had been excused from fourth period to prepare for the rally that would be held after lunch. Lissette Stuart walked by a deserted hallway, in the oldest part of the school, reading a note she had found in her locker. Over the last couple of weeks, while tutoring her, Jesse had feed up Lissette with false info about him and Suze problems, even hinted that he might be in love with "someone else" and that this supposed person was a sore point between Suze and him, Lissette didn't need much to believe she was the "someone else" he had been talking about; and diligently told Paul everything. For someone who thought he was so smart, he got fooled too quickly.

In meantime, confident that his plan was working, Paul started to drop by Suze's store downtown, Suze went along with Jesse stories about their problems, after a few days she even started to act friendly with Paul. It had been difficult, but she recalled that summer before she found out what a slimy worm he truly was, and that helped… a bit

As she exited one of the main hallways, she could have sworn she saw a pompon floating around, but she decided it was only nervousness, but it wasn't:

"Did you told Daisy?"

"She'll find out soon enough"

Oliver was playing with a pompon, to the naked eye it seemed like it was floating in mid air "She'll be mad" he said

"Hopefully not too much" Isabel said irritated "And give me my pomp back!"

"Pomp?"

"Two are pompons, one is a pomp, D'uh!"

"Whatever," he said laughing, then he notice that Lissette had just exited the hallway they were in "Gotta go, see you later"

When Lissette made it to the old part of school, and as she walked the length of that desert hallway, she checked the note, to confirm the classroom she was looking for. She found it and when she stepped in, she got two surprises… And one more three minutes later when a freshman boy walked by and found her and Paul Slater, alone, together in that dark classroom.

In no time, both Lissette and Paul were at Father Dominic's office. Lissette was told to wait at the vice principal office, they will deal with her when her parents arrived. Father Dominic sat behind his desk, looking at Paul, the clock ticking

"Mr. Slater" he said slowly "I hope you understand the situation here, you were found with a student in a place where you two shouldn't be, in a situation rather inappropriate. We also found in Miss Stuart possession this note, in you're handwriting, saying "Meet me at fourth period, I can't wait to be with you" and instructions to get into that room in the old part of school. You do understand how this looks like"

"I understand but…"

"Well, then you understand that I have no other option than to fire you. I have gotten young Mr. Eventcort to don't spill the fact that he saw you and Miss Stuart but I can't not keep you in this school, for the sake of my students"

"The sake of your students? You know I don't have anything to do with Lissette, you know I like Suze and you're only doing this to get me out of here so I won't bother your golden boy Rico-Suave-De-Silva. And you know that I didn't wrote that note" Paul yelled in rage

"I'm afraid you can prove any of that with out getting yourself into more trouble" Father Dom said "And about the note, if you didn't wrote it, how did?"

Paul open and closed his mouth a few times "I don't know" he admitted finally "Someone trying to screw me" he muttered barely above a whisper 

"On that you're correct" Oliver said materializing next to him "But try to prove that a dude who died 20 years ago wrote a note to incriminate you"

"I should have known you were behind all of this" Paul said angrily 

"Then you know I leaved no knot without tie" Oliver said. Paul was getting angrier by the minute "I must admit it was rather cleaver to use someone else to get between Suze and Jesse, that way it would take longer to link it to you. But you forgot an important thing" his smile was insufferable to Paul "In this school, walls have ears, and they hear everything"

"You were spying on me"

"Of course I was spying on you, did you really thought I was going to let you roam around here that easily, As you see, not even dead can prevent me to come back and watch that you don't mess with people I care about. You already did enough damage" 

When it looked as if they were about to get into a fist fight, Father Dominic intervened "That's enough" he said with authority "Don't you have other place to be?" he said to Oliver, who just vanished "And you, Mr. Slater, I want you out of this school by the time classes re-start in and hour. So get on moving"

(The reason why Suze and Jesse weren't actually that involved in the last part of the plan was because it would have been too obvious that all was a set up if Jesse or Suze were involved)

***

Paul was carrying his stuff out by the main hallway, towards the parking lot, but before he got there he saw Suze walking in

"You were in this too, weren't you? Paul asked her

Suze smiled, a sly smile "Your biggest mistake, Paul, is, and has always been, your tendency to underestimate others…" she said, her voice echoing in that empty hallway the same way his own voice had at that misty hallway in shadowland years before, his first attempt to keep Jesse and Suze apart "what other people feel, what other people know… what other people can do"

"And all this time I was thinking you were nice to me, but you were just acting up"

"Get this inside that think scull of yours: I love Jesse, and I'm with him. I don't want anything to do with you. Stay away from us" Suze said walking pass him. Jesse was 10 feet behind Paul, and she walked over him, taking her rightful place beside her husband. Jesse put her arm around her. And Paul could do nothing but watch, he had to admit that he had lose a war there, not that he was happy about it, but he would need some time to plan something else.

******

Over at the Pep rally…

The rumors about Mr. De Silva marital crisis ended as if they had never existed about fifteen minutes after Jesse and Suze showed up at the school gym for the pep rally, they were holding hands and all over each other, making out in ways you don't expect married people to do (They actually made a couple of experimented seniors blush)

Daisy was avoiding as much as she could watching her parents, praying for no one to realize she was the daughter of those two and waiting for the show actually to start. Surprise, surprise, Isabel was no where to be found, but Daisy distracted herself by talking with her other friends: Cassie, Josh and Aidan.

"And here, to show the school spirit, our Cheerleaders!" the P. E. teacher voice said and the names of the girls were called one by one as they ran across the gym and got into formation "Riana!… Caitlin!…. Sarah!… Isabel!" to Daisy's shock and amazement, Isabel went out in full cheerleader regalia, her other friends cheered for her, Daisy looked over the far side of the gym and saw Oliver cheering for Isabel in all her purple and white glory (cheerleader uniform colors), so Daisy went along, clapping for her friend too.

Later, Daisy waited for Isabel, so they could go to the next class together

"Don't look at me like I just kicked an Ewok" (A Star Wars thing) Isabel said looking at the peeved expression on Daisy's pretty face, but Daisy soon cracked a smile and hugged the other girl "Oliver told me, nosy guy, you know. And I think is great" she said smiling still "I mean, Sakura was a cheerleader, and we love Sakura" (Card Captor Sakura, watch it, well translated is great)

"Right, that we like"

"But we are still trying for soccer team on spring, right?"

"Yeah, of course" Isabel said smiling

"Well, then lets celebrate after school! The Comatose Rat has a sleepover at a friend's, my parents are going out, your parents are going out, we could have a girls only night at your house," Daisy said as they linked arms and walked to the French classroom "Of course, Oliver will be there 'making sure we won't burn the house" but as soon as we start to talk about PMS he will vanish again" Deep down both knew they couldn't be inseparable best friends forever, but they could be it right there and then

****

Suze's and Jesse's Night Out… 

To celebrate the end of all things related to Paul Slater and Lissette Stuart, Jesse was taking Suze out. So after dropping Hector at his friend Patrick's House, and Daisy at Isabel's, Jesse drove all the way to Ocean Avenue and to the Pine Inn for their romantic night.

Jesse checked them in, and sent their overnight bag to their ocean view room. Then Jesse took Suze to the Italian restaurant in the hotel: IL Fornaio, for a romantic dinner, he was in full romantic mode that night. In fact, the only no-romantic thing he said all night was "You know, this inn was built in 1889 and its one of the oldest in Carmel, but, since that happened after my day, for me is kindda new" 

After dinner, they went to their room, and Suze was amazed when she saw all the trouble Jesse had gone through just to make sure everything was perfect, just for her…

"Jesse, this is amazing" she said

Jesse  encircle her waist with his arms, his breath warm against her ear as he said "No, **_you_** are amazing, querida" His velvety voice made her warm and week at the same time. Suze thought she was about to die when later, already in bed (not precisely sleeping, if you dig), Jesse said her name over and over again "Susannah… Susannah…" in that voice that made her melt, full of love and adoration for her…

End of Chapter Five

******

Notes from a very tired author!

This chapter went through three versions plus this one, all thanks of the fact that my pc crashed three times before I could end, it went to three different songs too: Underneath it all, No Doubt; Brown Eyes, Destiny's Child and Lemon Three, but after I started from scratch four times I ended up choosing one of my favorite songs Queen of Hearts.

Anyway, I hope you like it, I don't know how it ended because my mind is already blank. Sorry if I put too much Oliver and Isabel and Daisy, but they are all dear to me. Oliver and Isabel are part of the way Daisy founds out about her father's former ghost status, and Isabel is kind of like me. And Daisy is based on one of my favorite fictional characters ever: Daisy Adair form Dead Like Me. So, sorry if I put too much of them. I know the whole lets get ride of Paul thing was a bit lame but I hope you guys bear with me, please! (I suck at cunning plans)

What else? What else? Oh yeah, for more info on the Pine Inn, and other Inns in Carmel check the  h t t p : / / w w w . c a r m e l – c a l i f o r n i a . c o m  (I actually went searching for that). 

Oh and yes, if you want a new chapter, please let me know… because I'm unsure, the only end I know is the end of Oliver and Isabel and how Daisy founds out about Jesse, she knows her mom is a mediator but has never really wondered about her father. More Suze and Jesse? I don't know… I could try but…. Let me know what you want!

And Father D. didn't lied, technically, Suze and Jesse did all the lying. He only came up with the plan, if it can be called a plan.

Ok, I'm off. And sorry about not writing personalized answers to your reviews, I did but the pc blew them… Sorry. And  sorry for the misspells, my kb never cooperates.

Love, Alex


	6. Try

**_Crazy Alex's Note_**_: I finally came to the conclusion that I know nothing about love after the twenties and I can't truthfully continue with Jesse and Suze, so I'm just going to finish Oliver's and Isabel's story, because if I don't get it out of my head I won't be able to continue with my other projects like the Princes Diaries Fic I'm planning or other Harry Potter projects that have been neglected for quite some time now. Oliver and Isabel are my twist on Jesse's and Suze's  story, and I'm not sure about the happy ending yet. You don't have to read it, but if you do, please review and give me ideas!_

On with the story:

CHAPTER SIX: TRY 

It wasn't really late on that  Saturday afternoon, but Isabel had already made it back from her night out with her friends. Daisy had been on her case for days until she agreed to go bowling with them: One: because she really liked bowling, Two: because Daisy had ranted at her for hours about how she was living like a recluse. It was partiality true, she thought, besides cheerleading, the soccer games and school, she rarely went anywhere outside family things. Much of her spare time was spent at home with Oliver, both of them watching old TV shows and Lifetime movies and game shows. She never mind it, she was actually happy staying at home.

Daisy, however, was very frustrated at this. They were still best friends, the shared more than what they cared to remember, and they were a lot a like, it was said that they had almost nothing in common but were very alike. Both girls like to see it that way.

"Mom, I'm home" Isabel yelled happily "Hi dad," she said hugging her dad "Uncle Jesse, aunt Suze" she said waving and going to get some popcorn and a can of soda, they were at their weekly trivial pursuit challenge.  Later, Jesse and Emilio would go out to play poker with Father D's group at the rectory but they had to beat Abby and Suze first "Daisy told me to tell you that you to pick her up at Chubbie's at the convened hour, I didn't felt like going so I came home early" 

"Ok, thanks Isabel" Suze said absently, thinking her answered hard 

"I'm going up to see TV"

"Ok, sweetie, but watch out, Oliver has been in a bad mood since you left. Well he has been quiet for a while now, but better not make him angry, would you?" Abby said "He already broke one of my b-list favorite cups when he was letting out the steam a while a go" Isabel nodded taking her snacks "Tokyo, it has to be Tokyo, Suze"

Isabel ignored her family and went upstairs, to her room, placed the snacks in the bureau and started to take off her jeans and top, and went inside the closet "I know you're there" she yelled out while putting on her pj's "Don't hide"

All I know 

**_Is everything is not as it's so _**

**_But the more I grow the less I know _**

**_And I have lived so many lives _**

**_Though I'm not old _**

**_And the more I see, the less I grow_**

 The fewer the seeds the more I sow 

"You're back early" Oliver said re-materializing in her bed

"Yup," she said and she could almost feel as Oliver started to turn towards the direction her voice had came "Don't look" she yelled again and Oliver turned and fixed his glare at the black TV screen. Usually he was good at this, sharing space with her, but sometimes it was hard "Anyway, they were going to hang out at Chubbie's and Aidan was going all mushy on me, so I faked sick and came home" She said coming out the closet and jumping on bed with him, while he floated her snacks in her direction "Now, lets see what you were watching" she said turning the TV on "Mmm, a Gilmore Girls marathon? Are you going all gay on me now?" she asked playfully. But then they settle in, and he started to tell her the where abouts of Lorelai and Rory and how frustrated he was that Lorelai and Luke spent more than half of the show dancing around each other 

It was their usual Saturday night. And it was only interrupted when Daisy called form Chubbie's later that night, after episode three of the second season "Isabel, are you watching TV with Oliver?" she asked over the line but didn't give her time to answer "Listen, all I have to say to you is that things that were cute when you were twelve, aren't so cute now. Give it a rest" and then she hang up.  Isabel stared at the phone afterwards, puzzled, what had Daisy meant by that? 

****

Daisy was ranting about Isabel's conduct during the ride home, at sixteen she couldn't understand Isabel's attitude. All she could think of was having a good time, with loads of friends (her good real friends were always there) and shopping and just being a happy teen. Isabel on the other hand…

"I just don't get it" she yelled frustrated, knowing that Suze was only half listening, she still got nervous while driving "I mean, how is as stupid as to fall for a ghost?" Suze came to an abrupt stop, rubbing the spot where her head hit the roof, Daisy said "Now I know why dad doesn't likes when you drive"

"Is not that, Daisy" she said idling the car and turning it off

"What's the matter?"

"You said, how is as stupid as to fall for a ghost" Suze repeated slowly looking straight ahead to the black night 

"Yeah, so?"

"I did" Suze said, looking at her "I fell in love with a ghost"

"Really, who?"

"Your dad" 

"WHAT?!?!" Daisy screamed. Suze told her the story, from the moment she moved to Carmel to New York, to Paul and shifting and equalizing. It was a long ride home, Daisy asked and asked questions, and Suze answered them as honestly as she could. It took her some time, but she came to terms with this new information, she agreed with her mom, she couldn't imagine someone else to be her father but Jesse, just as her mom had said.

****

Two years later…

"My back is so sore" Daisy said stretching out in her bed, it had been a game night and she had hurt her back on cheerleading duty, someone had pressed her knee too hard while climbing up the pyramid. Now she was finally home, declining the party invitation with the rest of the squad. It was a hot night so instead of her pj's she was only wearing the P. E. uniform shorts and a tank top. Oliver came to bed with her and was rubbing her back, scowling at her for not going to the party, he was only half meaning it, though; He loved having her home with him, as selfish as it sounded, he liked being a priority in her life. It had been so long since he had been priority in someone's life, he thought it would probably had been when he was dating Abby back in high school and he wasn't so sure about that now, the images from back then were very blurry. 

"Occupational hazard" Oliver said sweetly at her "You know, when I was alive I wasn't cool enough like to be in bed with a varsity cheerleader" She was only making sounds, experimenting some sort of extasis because of the backrub. She had grown up to be quite pretty, in truth she looked a lot like Abby, except for the huge blue eyes she had, but they were very, very different. Oliver knew this at heart, as it was said that Isabel and Daisy had nothing in common but were a lot a like, he said that Abby and Isabel had a lot of things in common but they were nothing alike, no one single bit.

Later that same night, they were watching 'Someone Like You' Isabel loved chick movies, and she was cuddling with him in a way that was getting him into trouble, once it hadn't been a problem, but once he hadn't been in love with her. And sometimes she would do things that would put him on the edge, sometimes it was the way she looked at him, sometimes the way she rubbed her leg against him, the countless times he almost ran into her changing. It was so hard for him being with her, but so hard not to have her, either way, it hurt him

"It must be so great to have someone like that" Isabel said, sighing  before looking up to meet Oliver's eyes. For some reason, they were about to kiss. But Oliver jumped out of bed, so suddenly that Isabel almost lost her balance. He just stared at her for a while, a whole mixture of feelings dancing in the air 

**Then I see you standing there **

**Wanting more from me **

**And all I can do is try **

**Then I see you standing there **

Wanting more from me 

**And all I can do is try**

"You can't do that to me" Oliver said, he sounded angry, and confusion rose in Isabel eyes

"Do what?" she asked "I wasn't doing anything. It doesn't mean anything" her voice sounded so weird, Oliver never got angry at her, and now he looked really pissed off, it hurt her that he was angry at her.

"It never does, does it?" he shouted "You never do anything, you never mean anything, when you look at me like that, when you oh-so-innocently touch me, you don't know what it does to me, I might be a dead man but I'm still a man and it drives my body crazy, and my heart gets broken because you never mean anything by it" The mirror was shaking, so were the windows and it made Isabel get more scared. Oliver didn't wanted to do that, he didn't wanted to scare her, but suddenly, with that almost kiss, he had been too much aware that he had to keep her away from him before something happened. He had to be the sensible one, he had to do what was best for her.

"I'm sorry Oliver" she said in a pleading tone that broke his heart "I won't do it again, just calm down"

"I.." he said unsure, he didn't knew if he was strong enough to leave "I can't do this anymore" He said finally and vanished

"No, wait!" Isabel yelled "Oliver, wait! Don't leave me, please" She called for him for a long time, and ended up crying her eyes out. She didn't knew that he was there, all the time, wishing for nothing more than to comfort her, as he had so many other times when other people had hurt her, now he was doing the damage and he was the only one that could repair it but for her sake, he wouldn't "I mean it" she said finally "every time, Oliver, I mean it" 

**_I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness _**

**_And all the real people are really not real at all _**

**_The more I learn the more I cry _**

**_As I say goodbye to the way of life _**

**_I thought I had designed for me_**

Daisy came over two days later, Isabel had been crying for 48 hours straight, dozing off at times, calling his name. Since that night two years ago, Daisy had been different towards the Oliver-Isabel thing

"Calm down, sweetie" Daisy said stroking Isabel's hair as she wept, her head on Isabel's lab

"He doesn't feel anything for me, Daisy" Isabel cried "I thought he at least liked me"

"He doesn't like you, He loves you" Daisy said in her 'I-know-I'm-right' voice. Isabel looked at her in disbelieve 

"I don't  think he…"

"Oh, I'm sure, he looks at you in the same way my dad looks at my mom. I remember the first time I catch him looking at you when you weren't looking, I remember wishing for someone to look at me like that. He loves you so much that he is willing to sacrifice everything he feels for you in order to 'protect' you, he doesn't want to tie you down"

Then I see you standing there 

**_Wanting more from me _**

**_And all I can do is try _**

**_Then I see you standing there _**

**_I'm all I'll ever be _**

**_But all I can do is try_**

****

"I don't need his protection, I need him"

"I know, I know but man are clueless when it comes to girls and love"

Oliver watched them… His heart aching to tell Isabel the three words she wanted to hear…

Try 

*****

Isabel stayed in a flunk all the way through graduation, she had been accepted early decision at Berkley University, and for the last weeks of her high school life she focused on what she still had after Oliver's departure: Cheerleading, Soccer, School, things she had enjoyed all her life now seemed hollow. She was just waiting for fall to arrive again, so she could leave Carmel behind, she hoped she could also leave Oliver behind, but deep down  she knew better than that. Robert Swain, the football captain, had recently broke up with his girlfriend, being that he needed a date, preferably a cheerleader, he asked Isabel to the prom. Isabel had always been against the well choreographed world of jock love, she was against being the cheerleader in turn for an athlete but she gave in, she barely had the strength to fight against anything anymore; and it was her senior prom, and Daisy wanted her to go.

Robert had been fine, she thought, till the moment he got to her house to pick her up. The corsage had been clearly bought  for someone with a different dress color, and he was already utterly drunk. Resigned to her fate, she went along, pined the miniature pink roses (the one flower she disliked the most) to her red dress and went to fulfill her Cosmo girl dreams of prom night. She regret it almost immediately

As this things happened, it all went in a blur, they were walking towards the hall where the party was held and next thing she knew he had her pined up against the wall, trying to get her out of her dress. Isabel tried and tried to push him off, but he was a big guy. She screamed more than once, but the music was too loud and no one heard. Suddenly, just as Robert was about to break her dress, and as unexpectedly as it had begun, someone was yanking him away from her. Isabel fell to the ground, crying. She cried a lot lately, she realized. Looking up through her tears, she saw that the Oliver's ghostly form was beating the crap out of Robert, he was trashing him verbally too, which was meaning less, since he couldn't hear him. But Isabel could, and she started to cry harder. Finally, Oliver let Robert fall to the ground, now that he looked down he thought that maybe he had gone a bit too far, but that idiot deserved it

Isabel was still crying when Oliver wrapped her arms around her, and her sobs died as she leaned into that well know embrace. He was stroking her hair in that way that sooth her immensely 

"Are you ok?" he asked when she calmed down enough to speak

"Did you meant what you said?" she asked, no looking at him, she had her face buried in his shoulder so her voice was barely audible, he was sure he had only heard her because she was close to his ear "About loving me? about being your girl?"

**_All of the moments that already passed _**

**_We'll try to go back and make them last _**

**_All of the things we want each other to be _**

**_We never will be _**

**_And that's wonderful, and that's life _**

**_And that's you, baby _**

**_This is me, baby _**

**_And we are, we are, we are, we are _**

**_Free _**

**_In our love _**

_We are free in our love _

Oliver tear himself apart form her, holding her in front of him "Every word" he said looking her in the eye. 

She was looking at him with such expression of love when she spoke next "Then, I'm ok"

Finally, they kiss. As he nibbled at her lips, asking for entrance, he wasn't thinking, he was just felling her soft lips kissing him back. He didn't want to ponder about how strange was all of this (him knowing her since forever, the fact that twenty-something years ago he had loved her mother), all he knew was that this moment was what he had waited for his entire life (both dead and alive). This sweet little girl was giving him what he had seek  all his life, and it scared the hell our of him, but Oliver had missed Isabel so much on the weeks he hadn't see her smile. So he let go, caressing her tongue with his own, he just let go.

Isabel thoughts weren't' nearly as complex, all she was thinking was that this was "The Kiss", the kiss against all other future kisses would be measure up… and they all will be found inferior.

Try… 

****

Notes:

The song, as you can tell, is Try by Nelly Furtado.

Next chapter should be up soon, with a song by Sin Bandera, great duo. Tell me what you want, happy ending? Tragic ending? Paul's redemption?  If you remember Cielo, then you know what I think about good Karma. I would like a happy ending….

Thanks for reading!

Alex.


	7. You

Chapter Seven: YOU 

_Te regalo mi cintura y mis labios para cuando quieras besar, te regalo mi locura y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya. Mis zapatos desteñidos, el diario en el que escribo, te doy hasta mis suspiros pero no te vayas mas. Porque eres tú mi sol, la fe con que vivo, la potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino. Eres tu amor, mis ganas de reír, adiós nunca sabré decir porque nunca podré vivir sin ti _

_Si algún día decidieras alejarte nuevamente de aquí, cerraría cada puerta para que nunca pudieras salir. Te regalo mis silencios, te regalo mi nariz, yo te doy hasta mis huesos pero quédate aquí. Porque eres tú mi sol, la fe con que vivo, la potencia de mi voz. Los pies con que camino. Eres tú amor mis ganas de reír, el adiós que no sabré decir, porque nunca podré vivir sin ti._

_                        Tú, Shakira_

Isabel and Oliver made out for thirty minutes before they said another word. Eventually, Isabel tore herself apart from Oliver. They had a lot of things to talk about, so she went inside tell Daisy what had happened, she dances with Aidan and Josh, and stood for the picture due Daisy's insistence that she needed something to remember prom night, then she said goodbye and ran out where Oliver was waiting for her. All Abby, who was chaperoning the dance, could see was a blur of red as she ran and took Oliver's hand. 

They walked in silence, Oliver holding Isabel's hand all they way, they got to the house, and made it to her room. Isabel washed her face and put on her shorts and tank top, and finally jumped into the bed, taking her usual place by Oliver's side, bringing he knees to her chest, looking at her toes.

"We should talk" Oliver said after a long silence

"Okay" she said, not looking at him, fearing the worst, she didn't even had time to get sick as she usually did when she was in emotional distress, so she just stayed there. Oliver couldn't stop watching her, he opened his mouth to say something but the words failed him and she turned to him, Oliver closed his mouth and smiles, before he could talk he needed to get a little distraction out of the way, so he leaned over to Isabel and caught her lips in a kiss; it was meant to be a quick kiss, but things got a bit out of hand, and by the time the kiss ended, Isabel was rather flusher.

"I'm sorry" he said once they both calmed down a bit, it was time for the explanations "for leaving you like I did, I was afraid and I hurt you and…"

"Stop" Isabel said placing her index finger over his lips "I don't need a list" letting her had drop, she added "And that's not what you wanted to say"

"I'm going to be gone before the sun rises again. I have to, but I want you to understand why I'm going it, I don't want to hurt you again. I love you so much but I can't offer you what you deserve: A future"

"I would give it up for being with you" Isabel said all serious

"I know, but I want you to understand what you would be giving up before you decide doing it. That's why I want you to go out and live your life, this summer, you're freshman year at College, I want you to enjoy it. And in a year, I'll be back and we will sort things out from there. I hope you can understand what I am doing and why"

"I do" Isabel said. She finally understood what Daisy meant by saying that she, Isabel, lived in reclusion;  In wanting to be with Oliver, she had died a little die herself, shutting herself out the world of the living where she belonged "You can depend in someone else to feel alive…" she said

"Especially in someone that is already dead" Oliver added

"So you want me to learn to live and enjoy without you so I can make a choice that would change us and what we are forever"

"Yes, I'm not leaving because I don't love you, I'm not going because I want to hurt you, though I know I will do it, I'm going because, even for a short time, I lived my life, without giving up any experience (A/N Just in case you wondered. Oliver can't remember anything about the time he dated Abby, no can she. They only remember things from when they were friends. The meet when they both were 10, and were friends till they started to date, senior year. Around that time Oliver went into comma, he woke up shortly after Abby arrived to back to Carmel and died before turning 21. Oh, yes, he is from Napa). But you did, you gave up a lot of things for me and I don't want you to regret it. I know you hate when I'm fath.."

"Don't say 'fatherly'" Isabel said chuckling looking at him briefly before looking to her toes again, suddenly finding them interesting "I just kissed you open mouthed, don't say 'fatherly' it's gross and kind of perverted" 

Oliver laughed, only Isabel could make such remarks in times like this, but his laugh died as he remembered what he was saying "You hate when I treat you like a child but I was two years older than you when I died, and I've been a ghost for more than twenty five years, I've seen things, and I know what's a stake her: your life, your future…"

"I understand" Isabel said slowly, her voice wise beyond her years. Then they made a deal, Oliver would go, Isabel would live without him for a year, and at the end of that time, they would sort things out from there. Since it wasn't that late, they proceed to watch a movie, watch a movie as in code for 'Heavy Make Out Session', hands were everywhere but Oliver wouldn't go any farther, he was leaving soon and, in a year, it might be forever.

As the sunrise hour came close, Isabel said 'Goodbye' a million different ways, trying to keep him there another second, lastly he agreed to stay till she fell asleep. So Oliver tuck her in, and hugged her until she made it to dreamland. When she woke up, Oliver was gone, she would have swore he had never existed at all if it weren't for a note she found on her pillow, next to a bright zinnia. In Oliver's perfect script the note read:

_"Que dulces pasan junto a ti las horas. _

_Si supieras todo lo que tu me inspiras._

_Como sufro cuando tu lloras, _

_Como tiemblo cuando tu suspiras" _

_(How sweet the hours pass when I'm at your side, If only you knew all the things you inspire in me. How I suffer when you cry. How I tremble when you sigh)_

He even had gone through the trouble to write it in Spanish because he knew she liked how things sounded in that language. A slow tear was running down her cheek, but she whip it away when at the bottom of the note she saw:

_"I'm always at your side, All my heart… Oliver"_

So she collected herself and went on living as she had promise to the man she loved. The summer was spent with her friends, fooling around town, packing and buying stuff for Berkeley, and settling in at her dorm room some 40-something milles north her hometown. And she was truly happy while doing this, Daisy was a fellow Berkeley student and she was a great help when she felt lonely. But still, there were some nights when she was all alone at her tiny dorm room, watching some random TV show, and she would look at the empty spot next to her, Oliver's place, and feel heartbroken. On those nights, when things got hard, she would turn in early, Oliver's not under her pillow and fell sleep, hoping to catch glimpses of him in between dreams. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't.

Isabel almost blew Christmas, not wanting to go back home, to her room and don't having Oliver there in her favorite holiday (next to Halloween and Día de Muertos (when you're Mexican, Día de Muertos it is a holiday)). But she went home, in the end, taking that drive south to Carmel. And finally, the last of May came, Isabel had just picked her last final grade and was going to her dorm to pack and be ready to go as soon as Daisy finished her semester too. She was already making plans when a car speeded in her direction, it was too fast and she didn't had time to move, but she felt that someone was wrapping her arms around her, she knew that embrace, and when she hit the ground, she realized those arms were still holding her, she turned a bit to see who it was, and found herself face to face with Oliver. Only that he looked too real, no ghostly glow, and he was bleeding from a bad scrape in his forehead

"Told you I was always at your side" he said half smiling

"Oliver…" Isabel murmured, the last thought that crossed her mind before falling unconscious was 'but ghosts don't bleed'

"You gave me the scare of my life" Daisy's voice drag her out of her half sleep-drug induced-state

"What? Where am I?" Isabel looked around in confusion "where is Oliver?"

"Your lover boy it's ok, they are still patch him up, but he is ok, we are at the hospital, dummy" Daisy said easily, getting comfortable in her chair "I'll already call your parents, they'll be here tomorrow morning. And I talked to your doctor, you got bruised ribs, broken wrist, bruises and scratches. Oliver took most of the hit.

"How is him?" Isabel asked, worried

"Broken ribs, fracture in his elbow, some bad bruises, and cut in the head, but he will survive, oh and something in his ankle" Daisy counted "Oh, and he is alive, as in not-a-ghost anymore" she said ever so casually "Care to explain?"

"I don't know" Isabel said, sting up "You think I could go to see him?"

"I'll go and ask" Daisy said getting up and fluffing her hair "I'm going to find your doctor"

"Must be handsome" Isabel said "Or you wouldn't be so willing to go and find him" Daisy shot her a very dirty look "Ok, I'll shut up"

Later the doctor came with Daisy, he was rather handsome, but Isabel didn't had time to ponder about Daisy's love interest where abouts. Oliver was still asleep when Isabel got to his hospital room. Vaguely listen to the doctor when he said that Oliver would be fine and that they had already contacted his family in Napa. All Isabel could do was watch him, he looked so peaceful, even with the hospital cloths and the scratches in his face, he looked absolutely attractive, with his brown hair and all.

Isabel sat next to his bed, holding his hand with her good hand, the broken one resting in her lap, and eventually fell asleep there, her  head in his chest, and woke up when someone squeezed her hand, she looked up, letting go Oliver's hand.

"Oliver" she said softly

"Maybe I banged my head, but I don't think you ever looked as beautiful as right now"

Isabel blushed "How do you feel" she asked

"Mmm… I don't know" he said, looking at her, there was this thing that wouldn't go out of his head and that wouldn't let him be ok until he found out "Come here" he said and Isabel leaned close to him "Closer…" so  now she was an inch away from his face and he put his hand in he neck and pulled he even closer as he kissed her, she kissed back almost immediately, happiness overcoming shock. They had waited almost a year to kiss like this. 

"I love you" Isabel told him as they paused for air, only to kiss again

"Now I'm ok" he said smiling at her.

End of Chapter Seven

Notes;

Told you it was all Oliver and Isabel. 

Maybe a chapter more, I'm working on that

Here is the translation of the song:  

_I give you mi waist, and my lips for when you want to kiss, I give you my craziness and the few neurons that I still have left, my old shoes, the diary in which I write, I give you even my sighs but don't leave again. Because you're my sun, my Faith to live, the strength in my voice, my legs to walk, You're my love, my will lo laugh, the 'Goodbye' I can't pronounce because I can't live with out you._

_If one day you decide to leave again, I would close each door so you couldn't get out. I give you mi silences, I give you my nose, I give you even my bones but stay with me. Because you're my sun, the Faith I have to live, the strength in my voice, my legs to walk. You're my love, my will to laugh, the 'Goodbye' I can't pronounce because I could never live with out you._


	8. Eventually

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER 

_ Eventually… _

_Open your eyes, undo the seem. It's not like before, It's not just a dream _

_A hint of a smile as your hand touches mine, no longer alone… I feel them entwine _

_I'm holding your hand, you say quietly: "Baby don't go, Stay here with me"_

_So this is it, to you I belong. No more goodbyes, We knew all along _

_Eventually… _

_Open you eyes, shhh... It's not just a dream…. Eventually._

Final Chapter: EVENTUALLY 

The sunlight was coming in brightly from the windows, it was another early summer morning, two weeks after the accident and Oliver e Isabel were still at the hospital due their overprotective fathers. This "Equalizing" story was complicated, one of those tales when you end up being your own father; Well, in Oliver's case, he ended up being his own brother. Oh yes, in a slightly Van Gogh-esque turn Oliver's current 'personality' was the youngest son of his own parents, born five years after his own death (his mom was about 45 when she "had" him) and named Oliver to honor his dead brother memory…

Oliver's parents, currently nearing in their mid sixties, came from Napa Valley, where they owned a vineyard, and were so happy about having their son back, just where they had left him, that they didn't mind the far fetched story, they went along. Jack, his once younger brother, now a 37 year old man was totally freaked about the situation, but was decided to make his brother part of his life again, he had been just a kid when Oliver died.

All things settled, this particular morning, Oliver and Isabel were playing chess in his hospital room

"I think you're cheating" Isabel said grumpily, her right hand still on a cast and resting on her lap, she was seated at the end of his bed, the chess board between them, watching as Oliver made his move

"I think you're losing" Oliver said brightly, taking one of her bishops. She cursed in Spanish "Now, now, that language isn't very lady-like"

"Shut Up!"

"C'mon, admit it" he said smiling " You have no chance, I was a Chess geek in high school"

"You're still a geek, that's for sure" she was smiling.

"Make you're move, you always take ages" he was the grumpy one this time

"Jacque Mate" 

"WHAT?" Oliver looked at the board, then at her face, back to the board, looking at it from all angles "How?" he asked surprised "How did you do that?"

She smiled, her million dollars smile, leaning close to him over the board, stopping when her face was barely two inches away from his "My dad was a Chess geek too, he taught me well, don't you think?" Then she gave him a long, deep kiss, he had forgotten about that "I also know how to play Backgammon, if you want to lose again"

"Will I get another kiss like this if I lose?"

"Maybe" Isabel said, they were about to kiss again, when there was a sharp knock on the door and then it opened quickly, and they jumped

"Mom! Dad!" Oliver said sounding uncanny like Isabel's voice while making fun of the cheers of the other squad members "Weren't you supposed to come till after lunch?"

"It's after lunch" Oliver's mom said looking at Isabel up and down

"Issy" Daisy said coming in, knowing that she hated being called that "Your blood work came back and Will (Will it's the name of her doctor) wants to discus it with your parents who are waiting for you at your suite" 

"Yes, right! Blood work" Isabel said in her cheerleader voice "I'll see you later" she said jumping off the bed, "Excuse me" she added to Oliver's parents, brushing past them and Daisy on her way out. Daisy then looked at Oliver's parents, noticing they were there

"Hum, Hi!" she said, looking at both of them alternatively, the room silent "Ok, bye" she said brightly, turned around and closed the door behind her 

"So," Oliver's father ventured in "Who was that?"

"Isabel Tavares, my girlfriend" he answered felling like he was ten again

"She looks a lot like Abigail" Mrs. Hart said, she had never particularly liked Abby "What was of her, anyway? Do you know?"

"Well, she went back to Carmel, teaches Biology at a school, married a man named Emilio Tavares and has a daughter" Oliver explained as if it was so easy, his mother eyed him warily "Isabel, to be more exact" 

"What?!" Mr. and Mrs. Hart said, surprised. Just then someone yelled a few doors down the hall

3333333333333333333333

_"Sadicos, malditos…" _Isabel was cursing in Spanish as the nurse walked a way with a fresh tube of her blood, someone mixed her results with some other patient's, so they had to re do them, Isabel never liked needles "Daddy, it hurts" she said like a little girl leaning into Emilio.

"I know, baby, I know" he said patting her head, Abby was seated across from them looking uncomfortable "I'm going to get you a soda or something, ok?" he added "You just wait here"

"I'll show you where the is machine, uncle Emilio, I have to go anyway" Daisy said getting up from her chair "I'll see you later, Issy"

"So, how do you feel?" Abby asked seating next to her daughter

"I'm ok, mom" she said, straightening up "No biggie"

"Well, them I'm going to use this time to talk about something very important with you" Isabel was already bracing herself for what may come next, there was something about Abby and her parental attempts that made her put on guard almost immediately "It's about Oliver and you"

"Oh, mom, I already know about the bees and the flowers" she said rolling her eyes

"It isn't that" Abby cut her "I want you to know that Oliver and I never… you know…"

"Got down and dirty?" Isabel asked raising an eyebrow

"If you want to call it that way…" Abby hesitated "All I wanted to tell you is that we were never together like that, I wanted you to know it because I don't want things to get weird for you two later on" she sighed looking so defeated "This isn't working, is it?"

"I guess not" Isabel said looking at her mother "No offense, bur parenting has never been your strong point"

"I know"

"But it's ok," Isabel added "I'm already brought up, and I guess I turned out ok, so don't worry. Who knows, maybe if you stop trying being the mother of a three year old, we might get along"

"You think so?" Abby said looking at her, and for the very first time realizing how much her daughter had grown up, finally realizing the things they had in common, for more than she could remember, it had been the things they didn't share what she had been the most aware of. It had been all those differences what attracted Oliver to Isabel. "You know, I'm glad you have Oliver, you two a right for each other in a way we never were"

"What do you mean?"

"We were best friends, but when it came to romance it was always a little bit weird. Like if I wanted to take his hand in public, he would jump. It hurt when I lost him and it hurt when I found out he had been at home with you all that time, but it hurt for the friend, not for the boyfriend." Abby was explaining all of this, trying to set the record straight, then she smiled, truly happy "When I meet you dad, what I remember the most is that he hugged me, it was late at the school Carnival, and we were just hanging out, and he just put his arm around my shoulders and walked me home." There was another pause "When you walked out the prom dance last year, Oliver offer you his and, and when you took it, he intertwined his fingers with yours. He never did that with me. That's how I realized how much he loved – loves - you" 

33333333333333333

Isabel and Oliver had to stay at the hospital for three days more, then each family insisted they went home, so Oliver went to Napa, and Isabel went to Carmel, and they spent hours logged into the net IM each other, and he called her every night before she went to bed. Isabel was resigned to not see him till the beginning of school, but then he called, asking her to go to San Francisco, where he would pick her up. Abby managed to convince Emilio and he let Isabel go. After meeting with her in San Francisco, Oliver took her to Napa so he could make the proper introduction, and they spent the night at his parents hose.

Next day, Oliver woke her up so early, half sleep she eat breakfast with his family, this time Jack was there too, with his whole family. If she had been more awake, she would have realized that Oliver's nephew Matt, a fourteen year old, was hitting on her, but she was too sleepy to notice. Then Oliver said "We have to go, be back soon" and dragged her off

"Where are we going?" Isabel asked once they drove out of Napa, she was trying to find a position in which she could sleep, on the radio, old songs were playing

"You'll see" was all he said, smiling

"Just wake me up when we get there, ok?"

Two hours later, they were at his family cabin in the woods "This is the place I told you about" he said getting their bags "remember?" she nodded "Over there is the dock and the lake" he said pointing to the right "You drive down that road for fifteen minutes and you'll find the town"

"This is great" she falling in the couch and turning on the TV

"Dad didn't wanted to miss the football games while we were here, so he put Satellite TV. And we are lucky it's clean, Jack bring his family a few days ago, Maxine, his wife, it's a compulsive cleaner, she cleans everything when she comes, Jacks says the woods make her nervous"

"Go Maxine" Isabel said, still zapping the channels

"I'm going to bring some wood in, for the fire later. It gets chilly here at night. Care to make the bed?"

"Ok, there is nothing on anyway" she said getting off the couch and searching for the room 

"Up the stairs and to the right, the sheets and the covers are in the hallway closet" Oliver yelled from outside.

Oliver went all romantic, cooking, cleaning and pampering her.

Later they went to bed, and sleep together for the first time, taking their time to enjoy the way their skin felt against each other, losing all hurry or sense of time, making it as magical and special as it could be. Afterwards, they were laying in bed, kissing and talking, Oliver was telling her about the first time he saw her:

"I don't know why I went, it was your first night at home, your parents had just left you at the nursery, and I looked into that little crib and there you were, pink and white all over, sleeping. Then you woke up, and you focused your eyes in me, and I knew you could see me. Guess that's why I decided to stick around, if you could see me you would need all the help I could give you: it's very scary when you see a ghost for the first time"

"I don't remember when I saw the first ghost, it must have been you" Isabel answered, she was drowsy, after all the physical effort, and yawned a little, but she wouldn't sleep. Oliver had his hand on her hip, his thumb brushing back and fort over the skin there, and he was smiling at her "But I guess it's like the Ocean, I can't remember when was the first time I saw the Ocean either, for all I know, it has always been there. Like you"

"You look tired, we better get some sleep" Oliver said sweetly, but Isabel shook her head no. "Why?" Oliver knew her well enough to know that something was up

"Last time I went to sleep and you were the last thing I saw, when I woke up, you were gone" she said a bit shyly "I don't want to take any chances"

Now Oliver understood, she was afraid. "Hey" he said brushing her hair back, kissing her forehead "I'm not going anywhere. Take a chance on me"

Isabel looked at him, then kissed him softly, snuggled closer and closed her eyes, deciding to take a chance on Oliver.

Days later, the night before they had to go back, Oliver took Isabel for a late walk into the woods

"Are you sure we are not lost?" she asked, "It's dark and getting cold, and we have to wake up early tomorrow"

"No we are not lost, we are almost there. Trust me, I know this woods as the back of my hand" He said as he guide her into the woods, you could hear water running "Now, here we are" There as a little camp there. He lit the fire and both of them seated down, there were at the edge of the lake. He hugged her, covering both of them with a blanket. "Lets see," he said looking at the sky above "There is Taurus, also known as the seven sisters. And the Can constellation" he was pointing at the stars above

"This is why you brought me here?"

"Yes, I wanted you to have the whole of the Hart's camping experience"

"I remember, you told me about this. That night when I asked if you ever went to camp"

"You said that maybe we could come sometime" he said hugging her tighter "So here we are"

3333333

That's it!

End of the story!

Thanks for your time and reviews!

Love you guys!

Much love, 

Alex.


End file.
